Alguien soy yo
by gaahina-ai
Summary: Bueno esta historia se podria decir que es una continuacion de "tu admirador secreto" o bueno una anterior bueno no sino ustedes me entienden jejeje
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno solo quiero decirles que este es la segunda parte de "Tu Admirador Secreto" puede que este algo corto jeje pero espero que aun así les guste.**

"**Alguien soy yo"**

**Enamorado, vaya nunca creí en esta palabra siempre decía que todos los que se describían con esta palabra eran unos idiotas patéticos, pero no me di cuenta que yo era uno de ellos por culpa de ella, siempre dije que nunca me describiría esta palabra pero ahora si todo por su culpa quieren saber quién soy, bueno mi nombre es Gaara y les contare esta historia una historia que me unió a ella.**

**Estaba lloviendo me encontraba en el suelo gravemente herido, alrededor mío se encontraban 15 chicos, así es me encontraba en una pelea pero yo no estaba saliendo el vencedor ya que eran demasiados.**

**¿Qué pasa? Ya no puedes moverte jaja- dijo uno idiota enfrente mio.**

**C-cierra ¡Cierra la boca!- le grite iba a golpearlo, pero alguien me detuvo golpeándome en el rostro.**

**Cállate tonto-**

**Jaja vaya me sorprende que después de todo lo que pasaste aun puedas moverte-**

**S-Silencio- susurre casi no tenía fuerzas.**

**Que imbécil, mejor vámonos muchachos esto ya se puso aburrido- me dejaron solo, no sin antes de que cada uno me golpeara como una "despedida". Despues de la golpiza me dejaron tirado en el charco del agua esos idiotas se fueron, me encontraba realmente herido, muy poco podía levantarme me recargue en la pared y me fui caminando de ahí casi arrastrándome se podría decir saque mi cuchillo del pantalón asi me sujetaría de la pared ya que estaba resbaloso, no podía mas, me resbale y cai al suelo en ese momento vi caminando a dos chicas una de ellas me miro diciéndole a la otra que volteara.**

**Mira ¿Qué es eso?-dijo una de ellas, las dos me vieron horrorizadas.**

**¡Vamonos! ¡Debe ser un asesino!-despues de decir eso, se fueron corriendo par de locas miedosas pero no era la primera vez que me decían asi desde que era niño siempre me decían así "asesino, monstruo" ya estaba acostumbrado.**

**Volví a ponerme de pie seguí arrastrándome pero llegue a un punto en que ya no podía me quede tirado ya todo lo estaba viendo borroso se me cerraban los ojos la lluvia caí sobre mi rostro, pero en un momento deje de sentirla abrí mis ojos y vi a una chica.**

**No la veía muy bien pero poco a poco todo se fue a aclarando tenia cabello negro con un toque azulado, sus ojos eran color lila con un poco de blanco tenia su paraguas carca de mi para que no me mojara tanto tenía su mano en mi cabeza porque rayos la tenia ahí, me levante y quite su mano rápidamente mientras la veía fríamente.**

**S-solo quiero ayudarte-**

**No necesito tu tonta ayuda- le respondí fríamente no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.**

**No puedo, no te dejare aquí- porque rayos dijo eso.**

**¡Solo Largarte!- grite mas fuerte.**

**¡N-No lo hare!- Maldición que terca es-No te d-dejare aquí solo- bien no tengo otra opción.**

**Si no te largas- la agarre del hombro y la amenace con mi cuchillo- ¡Voy a matarte!- ella retrocedió pero no pudo pero para su suerte no le hice daño ya que había resbalado y no podía moverme, esta realmente herido solo alcance visualizar que ella estaba colocando su mano en mi cabeza de repente todo se oscureció.**

**Desperté poco a poco abría los ojos había dejado de llover ya que alcanzaba a visualizar la luna, aun me encontraba algo débil, no estaba realmente de todo consiente, estaba recostado en una banca de un parque lleve mi mano hacia mi cabeza pero sentí algo abultado ¿Alguien me había curado? Quise levantarme pero alguien me detuvo.**

**N-No te levantes-Esa voz la conozco no digas que-aun te encuentras algo débil.**

**Tu ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-**

**B-Bueno yo-**

**¡No te dije que te largaras!- solté un gemido después de decir eso.**

**Enserio no te levantes- me dijo para ayudarme a recostarme pero no la deje.**

**¡No me toques!-la empujaba pero ella de todos modos insistía ¿Por qué hacia esto?.**

**N-No voy a d-dejar que te levantes esta m-muy débil necesitas recostarte o s-se abrirán tus h-heridas. **

**Niña tonta, no tuve más remedio que recostarme, me quede ahí recostado, no mire a esa chica pero sabía que tenía algo de satisfacción en su rostro, así estuvimos por un buen rato sin hablar ya era demasiado tarde tal vez como la 1 o 2 de la mañana porque no me dejaba solo y que se valla.**

**¿Por qué aun sigues aquí?- le pregunte sin rodeos y sin mirarla.**

**¿Te molesta q-que este a-aquí?-**

**Respóndeme-**

**P-pues no podía d-dejarte a-aquí solo en este estado-solo escuchaba lo que decía mas no la miraba- y no quería que empeoraras.**

**Y es por eso que te quedaste-**

**Si-**

**Tenia que admitirlo si no hubiese sido por ella, tal vez ya hubiese muerto y aunque no me gusta decir esta palabra tenía que hacerlo voltee mi cabeza.**

**Gra…-No pude completar lo que decía ya que me quede viéndola, con la lluvia no se notaba, pero ahora se ve linda, que tonterías estoy diciendo.**

**¿pasa algo?-Me pregunto la chica yo me saque de mis pensamientos para responderle.**

**Eh?-**

**Dije que gracias- vaya era sorda o que.**

**De Nada- Una sonrisa porque rayos me muestra una sonrisa no era para tanto y porque me le quedaba viendo se que con la luz de la luna, su cabello lucia como un zafiro su piel era blanca que le daba un toque lindo y su sonrisa era bella, en otras palabras lucia bastante hermosa ¡Pero! En que rayos estoy pensando.**

**Gire mi cabeza, para seguir viendo la luna, porque sentía caliente mi rostro que tonterías ¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto?, no quería verla pero porque mis ojos querían seguir viéndola.**

**No podía tenia que hacer algo, necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos, necesitaba estar solo.**

**Creo que es mejor que te vayas- le dije sin mirarla.**

**P-Pero-**

**¡Solo Lárgate!-tuve que gritarle.**

**D-De acuerdo-Su voz se oia triste, se levanto y se fue no sin antes decirme-Espero que puedas mejorarte- me dijo amablemente ¿Por qué se comportaba asi? Después de que le grite aun me dice eso.**

**Me quede solo, aun me dolia un poco el cuerpo pero tenia que levantarme me quede viendo por un momento el camino por donde ella se fue y me fui de ese lugar, fue la ultima vez que la vi.**

**Pasaron 5 meses desde esa dia íbamos a empezar un nuevo semestre, mis hermanos y yo teníamos que empezar en una nueva escuela la preparatoria chunnin de konoha, mis hermanos se ubicaron en un salón y yo en otro, lo bueno de todo esto es que no tuve que pasar al frente para presentarme detesto que hagan esto.**

**Entre al salón y me senté en un asiento ****que estaba hasta el final de la segunda fila de la derecha a la izquierda llevaba puesto un chaquetin de color rojo índigo y una camisa color negra, y unos pantalones color azules, mi cabeza estaba oculta con el mismo gorro del chaquetin.**

**Había muy pocos alumnos ya que era el primer dia , era claro que no llegarían tan temprano pero…**

**¡Hola!- **

**mmm…- me llamo la atención un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules con una estúpida sonrisa que estaba enfrente mío.**

**Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Cómo te llamas?-**

**No creo que te interese-**

**¡Vamos debe ser nuevo verdad!-**

**Si- De acuerdo este tipo me estaba colmando la paciencia.**

**Jaja vaya oye te gustaría ser mi amigo-Estaba a punto de responderle que se fuera, pero algo llamo su atención alguien había abierto la puerta recode risa, el rubio volteo para ver, yo ise lo mismo, pero al ver quien era sentí que algo dentro de mi había saltado, me quede sorprendido era la misma chica que me había ayudado esa vez.**

**Hola Hinata- Hinata con que así se llama, la chica volteo mostro una pequeña sonrisa, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde nos encontrábamos Naruto y Yo, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, porque cada vez que esa chica se acercaba siento que algo dentro de mi se acelera cada vez, acaso estaba ¿Nervioso? No que tonterías eso no puede ser.**

**H-Hola Naruto-kun-Esa voz, mm…pero porque me escondía en mi gorra.**

**Hola Hinata ¿Cómo has estado?-**

**B-Bien y Tu?-dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**Bien Oye Hinata quiero presentarte a alguien-¡Pero que! – es mi nuevo amigo- ¡Quien dijo que yo era tu amigo!**

**H-Hola- ella me miro p-pero ¿Por qué me escondía mas en mi gorro?- ¿Pasa a-algo malo?**

**Jaja debe ser tímido- Idiota no soy así, pero porque no podía responderle a esa chica, muy bien basta de tonterías lo voy a hacer, estaba a punto de hablar pero en ese momento llego un señor de cabello plateado con un tapabocas que solo mostraba un ojo.**

**Muy bien chicos yo soy su profesor y por los que no saben mi nombre es Kakashi- todos se sentaron en su lugar Naruto se sentó a delante y esa chica llamada Hinata se encontraba en la siguiente fila del mismo lado en el cuarto asiento de atrás para adelante.**

**No sabía lo que estaba pasando solo se que en todas las clases, en todo el día no pude dejar de mirarla por más que lo intentaba, no podía.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jejejeje gracias a todos que bueno que les este gustando esta historia jeje y gracias****lKaarLaHyuga0698** **que bueno que te aia gustado, jejeje y si terminare la otra historia pero tengo que inspirarme, empeze a leer "tu admirador secreto" y me inspire para hacer esta historia por eso la cree y le estoi siguiendo, cuando me vuelva a inspirar la historia de "Extraño amor" le continuare para que todos ustedes lo lean =)**

**Jaja debe ser tímido- Idiota no soy así, pero porque no podía responderle a esa chica, muy bien basta de tonterías lo voy a hacer, estaba a punto de hablar pero en ese momento llego un señor de cabello plateado con un tapabocas que solo mostraba un ojo.**

**Muy bien chicos yo soy su profesor y por los que no saben mi nombre es Kakashi- todos se sentaron en su lugar Naruto se sentó a delante y esa chica llamada Hinata ****se encontraba en la siguiente fila del mismo lado en el cuarto asiento de atrás para adelante.**

**No sabía lo que estaba pasando solo se que en todas las clases, en todo el día no pude dejar de mirarla por más que lo intentaba, no podía.**

**Así pasaron casi dos meses los**** días pasaban rápido en todas las clases no podía dejar de mirarla, cuando era la hora de receso me sentaba solo en una parte, bueno no tan solo ya que cuando me sentaba en unos segundos llegaba el rubio y se sentaba a mi lado, era algo desesperante pero si era un buen amigo, pero cuando él hablaba yo la buscaba por todas partes con la mirada y cuando la encontraba, me le quedaba viendo observaba todo lo que hacía, cuando entrabamos de nuevo a clases, no dejaba de mirarla.**

**Caminaba solo para llegar a mi casa de repente a lo lejos vi a dos personas una de ellas era hombre tenía cabello largo color café, y una banda en la cabeza vestía una playera blanca con unos pantalones cafés y la otra persona era ****una chica tenia cabello negro con toques azules…esperen un minuto esa chica es Hinata.**

**No sabía el porqué pero al verla y decir su nombre sentí de nuevo que algo dentro de mi dio un salto y comenzó a acelerarse, porque sentía estas cosas no lo soporte mas y lo único que hice fue irme de ahí llegue a mi casa, y cerré la puerta con fuerza, mi hermana ya se encontraba ahí me pregunto que era lo que pasaba, pero la ignore por completo y solo me fui a mi cuarto, quería estar solo tenia que pensar por qué me estaban pasando estas cosas****.Me quede en mi cuarto casi en toda la noche no baje para comer, ni siquiera para cenar, lo bueno de todo esto es que era viernes en la noche estaría solo, sin verla, eso tal vez me ayudaría comportarme.**

**Mi hermana insistia que yo bajara para comer, cenar, pero yo no le respondia, pero llego en un punto en que me harto, y le grite que se largara eso en verdad la molesto, entro a mi cuarto y me agarro de la camisa preguntándome que era lo que tenia, yo volteaba la cabeza pero ella me agitaba mas preguntándome de nuevo.**

**¡¿Qué es lo que tienes Gaara?-**

…**-**

**Vaya no se porque te comportas asi- me dijo soltando mi camisa.**

**Siempre me he comportado asi-**

**Claro que no-**

**Como sabes que me comporto diferente-**

**Porque soy tu hermana-**

**De acuerdo, no era fácil de engañar a Temari, siempre sabia cuando me sentía mal, feliz, triste, ella siempre sacaba su instinto maternal conmigo y Kankuro, no tenia otra opción tenia que decirle lo que me pasaba, ya que también era difícil de engañarla.**

**Dime Gaara ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-**

…**-Era difícil de decírselo pero tenía que hacerlo-Nose que es lo que me esta ocurriendo.**

**Te escucho-**

**En la escuela donde asistimos, hay una persona que me hace sentir raro-**

**¿Raro?-**

**Si-**

**En que forma te refieres a raro-**

**No se como decirlo-**

**Intentalo Gaara-**

…**Desde el primer dia en que la vi, no dejo de mirarla, no importa en donde me encuentre no dejo de mirarla-Temari se sorprendio cuando hablaba de una chica, le conte todo lo que me sucedia al mirarla, lo que me provocaba, cada vez que le contaba temari formaba una ¿sonrisa? Hasta que de repente..**

**¡Gaara! ¡Oh mi pequeño Gaara esta creciendo!- decía ella mientras me abrazaba o ahorcaba.**

**Temari suéltame-**

**Oh Gaara tu no tienes nada raro- me decía mientras me soltaba.**

**¿Qué?-**

**Gaara tu estas enamorado de esta chica- decía mientras me volvia a abrazar.**

**¿Enamorado?-**

**Asi es Gaara, todo lo que sientes es solo amor por ella, los nervios, no dejar de mirarla, el solo pensar en ella, las aceleraciones repentinas de tu corazón, todo lo que sientes es amor-**

**¿Amor?-Me quede pensando-Es una tontería- su sonrisa desapareció- no puedo estar enamorado no puedo sentir amor.**

**Pues aunque no quieras, lo sentirás el amor es algo que no puedes detener-**

**Yo si-**

**Si claro, "No lo lograras Gaara, pero aun asi estoy feliz de que porfin sientas este sentimiento hacia alguien" bueno te dejo tu cena- Me dijo Temari antes de irse.**

**Es imposible no puedo sentir amor- Paso la noche, me encontraba en el techo pensaba en todo lo que me dio Temari y en algunas ocasiones pensaba en ella, era solo estupideces, no puedo sentir amor y no me ganara ese tonto sentimiento.**

**¡Ne chico pelirrojo!- volte hacia abajo era Naruto, quien me estaba hablando-¡Oie baja!- Salte del techo al árbol y del árbol al suelo- ¡Vaya eso fue increíble casi pareciste un ninja- Habia tomado 3 años de kung fu que me hacían parecer algo asi.**

**¿Qué quieres?-**

**Bueno ¿queria preguntarte por que no vamos por ahí a perdernos juntos?-**

**¿Perdernos?-**

**Si, como casi no sales ni nada, bueno quiero mostrarte toda la ciudad ¿Te gustaría?-**

**De acuerdo-**

**Eh? Vaya que bien que lo dices chico pelirrojo-**

**Gaara-**

**¿Eh?-**

**Mi nombre es Gaara-**

**Gaara vaya porfin se tu nombre jeje- comenzamos a caminar Naruto me mostraba toda la ciudad y me enseñaba los lugares donde el iba cuando era niño, me contaba de muchas cosas y yo solo me quedaba callado y escuchándolo.**

**Mira Gaara este es el centro comercial por lo regular aquí puedes encontrar a todos nuestros compañeros de clases-Entramos al gran lugar y era cierto encontrábamos a todos los amigos de Naruto y otros compañeros.**

**Escuchamos a un montos de chicas gritando como locas, Naruto y yo volteamos- Vaya debe ser el-**

**¿Quién?-**

**Sasuke uchiha-**

**¿Sasuke?-**

**Si ha me colma la paciencia, nose que le ven esas chicas a Sasuke-Naruto me contaba sobre sasuke Uchiha pero…**

**¿Entonces todas las chicas están locas por el?- Nose porque le pregunte eso.**

**Asi es TODAS las chicas de la escuela- No sabia el porque pero al decir eso Naruto me senti ¿Decepcionado? Por que me sentí de ese modo- hasta Sakura-chan**

**Porque me sentía de esa forma observaba como todas esas chicas babeaban por el Sasuke, pero a cada rato volteaba, a quien buscaba? En ese momento voltee un poco y ahí la vi- Hinata**

**Eh? Vaya Hinata esta aquí-**

**La observaba de arriba abajo estaba realmente linda, un momento en que estoy pensando****, en ese momento recordé lo que dijo Naruto "Todas las chicas de la escuela están locas por Sasuke" quiere decir que Hinata esta… entonces ella esta….no pero porque me sentía asi, decepcionado, destruido porque me sentía asi ¡¿Por qué?…**


	3. Chapter 3

**gracias a todos que bueno que les este gustando esta historia jeje **

**Asi es TODAS las chicas de la escuela- No sabia el porque pero al decir eso Naruto me senti ¿Decepcionado? Por que me sentí de ese modo- hasta Sakura-chan**

**Porque me sentía de esa forma observaba como todas esas chicas babeaban por el Sasuke, pero a cada rato volteaba, a quien buscaba? En ese momento voltee un poco y ahí la vi- Hinata**

**Eh? Vaya Hinata esta aquí-**

**La observaba de arriba abajo estaba realmente linda, un momento en que estoy pensando****, en ese momento recordé lo que dijo Naruto "Todas las chicas de la escuela están locas por Sasuke" quiere decir que Hinata esta… entonces ella esta….no pero porque me sentía asi, decepcionado, destruido porque me sentía asi ¡¿Por qué?…**

**La observaba pero la veía diferente porque todas esas chicas perseguían al Sasuke y Hinata no, porque tosas babeaban por el y Hinata no, no se supone que todas ellas están locas por el.**

**¿Por qué ella no lo persigue como las otras?-**

**Eh? Hinata?, pues la verdad nunca lo he pensado, creo que tienes razón jaja parece que Hinata es la única que no se interesa por Sasuke-**

**¿Encerio?- porque me sentía ansioso?**

**No lo se- Idiota-Ya se ¿Por qué no le preguntamos?.**

**¿Qué?- No sabia el porque pero de repente mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse.**

**Si vamos- Naruto comenzó a jalarme, para ****acércanos a ella, porque de repente me entraron los nervios.**

**Hola Hinata-**

**Eh? Naruto-kun?-**

**Si oie Hinata yo y…¿A dónde se fue?-**

**¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?-**

**Crei que… Bueno de rato le cuento, tal vez tuvo que ir al baño-**

**Eh?**

**Oie Hinata-chan, un amigo y yo nos preguntábamos porque no persigues a Sasuke-**

**A Sasuke-kun-**

**Si-**

**Por que habría de perseguirlo Naruto-kun-**

**Eh?, Acaso no te gusta Hinata-**

**¿Gustarme?-**

**Si ¿No te gusta Sasuke?-**

**No Naruto-kun-**

**Vaya eres la primera que conozco que no se interesa por Sasuke-**

**P-Pues es q-que a mi me g-gusta a-alguien mas…-**

**Bueno Gracias Hinata-**

**De…de nada Naruto-kun-**

**Me encontraba en un pasillo ¿Por qué me ****escondía? De quien me escondía de ella, no es una tontería, no debo comportarme así, Salí de ese lugar y observe que Naruto me está buscando, me acerque a él.**

**Oye**** ¿Dónde estabas Gaara?-**

**Solo estaba, por ahí-**

**Jaja de acuerdo, oye tenías razón, Hinata es la única que no se interesa por Sasuke- No sé porque pero al decir eso me sentí tranquilo y algo Feliz? **

**Enserio****?-**

**Si- me dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-Aunque creo que la oí decir que le gustaba a alguien mas- no sabia el porqué pero al oir eso me volví a sentir decepcionado.**

**Y…y a quien le gusta- Por que estaba interesado?.**

**No lo se me fui antes jajaja-**

…**-**

**Bueno sigamos con el recorrido- Así paso el día Naruto me mostraba todo, pasaron 3 semanas, trataba de evitarla pero no podía, trataba de no mirarla, pero no podía, trataba de no esconderme cuando ella aparecía pero no podía tenia que aceptarlo de una vez.**

**Yo estoy enamorado de ella- Me encontraba en mi cuarto pensado tenia que aceptarlo estaba enamorado de ella, todo lo que sentía era amor por ella, cuando la vi por primera vez en esa lluvia fue cuando ella ya me había robado el corazón sin darme cuenta, pero aunque me gustara que podía hacer, a ella le gustaba alguien mas.**

**Hola Gaara-Entro Temari-Te traigo tu cena ¿Pasa algo malo Gaara?**

…**-**

**Vamos Gaara soy tu hermana dime que sucede-**

…**Tenías razón-**

**¿Qué?-**

**Tenías**** razón sobre todo…yo…yo si estoy enamorado de ella-**

**Y que tiene de malo enamorarse Gaara-**

**Que yo estoy enamorado de ella, …pero a ella le gusta alguien más-**

**Bueno nadie dijo que eso sería fácil-**

…**-**

**Por eso cuando dicen que entre el amor y la guerra todo se vale-**

**Eh?-**

**Así**** es Gaara está tu batalla, tal vez a ella le guste alguien más, pero eso no significa que solo él le pueda gustar-**

**¿Qué?-**

**Si Gaara, conquístala-**

**¿Conquistarla?-**

**Así es gánate su corazón Gaara, haz lo que sea para que tu le gustes y se enamore de ti-**

**¿Pero cómo?-**

**Eso es algo que lo tienes que resolver tu Gaara-Me dijo Temari con una sonrisa y se fue dejándome solo.**

**¿Conquistarla?-**

**Paso el día, llegue a la escuela todo iba normal como podría conquistarla, de acuerdo, necesitaba saber lo que le gusta, me le quede viendo como siempre a la hermosa Hinata ¿Pero cómo?.**

**Oye Sakura, sabes que la otra semana es el día de San Valentín- dijo una chica de cabello rubio y ojos celeste.**

**Si lo sé y este año le regalare a Sasuke-kun, algo mejor de lo que tú le regalaras-**

**¿Así? Y que es-**

**Eso no te importa Ino-puerca-**

**¿Día de san Valentín? Recuerdo que mi hermana me conto una vez que ese día todos se regalaban unos a otros, los amigos a amigos, amigas a amigas y los enamorados, pero como le podre regalar si con tan solo acercarme 1 centímetro ya estoy con los nervios de punta ¿Qué podría hacer?, bueno solo tengo una cosa que se, ella no me conoce y tampoco sabe cómo me veo, de acuerdo paso toda esta semana, me quede viendo todo lo que hacía, podría decirse que espiándola y ya tengo más cosas que he averiguado.**

**1 Ella no sabe quien soy ni como me veo.**

**2 Siempre llega temprano.**

**3 Le encanta dibujar.**

**Llego el día de San Valentín, bueno era el momento el profesor hablo sobre este día, después de que salieron todos, me acerque a su banco y ahí coloque la primera tarjeta de San Valentín…**


	4. Chapter 4

**gracias a todos que bueno que les este gustando esta historia jeje **

**¿Día de san Valentín? Recuerdo que mi hermana me conto una vez que ese día todos se regalaban unos a otros, los amigos a amigos, amigas a amigas y los enamorados, pero como le podre regalar si con tan solo acercarme 1 centímetro ya estoy con los nervios de punta ¿Qué podría hacer?, bueno solo tengo una cosa que se, ella no me conoce y tampoco sabe cómo me veo, de acuerdo paso toda esta semana, me quede viendo todo lo que hacía, podría decirse que espiándola y ya tengo más cosas que he averiguado.**

**1 Ella no sabe quien soy ni como me veo.**

**2 Siempre llega temprano.**

**3 Le encanta dibujar.**

**Llego el día de San Valentín, bueno era el momento el profesor hablo sobre este día, después de que salieron todos, me acerque a su banco y ahí coloque la primera tarjeta de San Valentín…**

**La observe por su rostro se encontraba triste al parecer ya estaba acostumbrada a que todos los años ella siempre le regalaba a sus amigos pero ella no recibía nada, tal vez le causaba envidia ver como Naruto le regalaba a Sakura y el nunca se rendía, ella nunca recibía de alguien especial.**

**Al parecer Naruto era la persona a quien ella le gustaba tocó la Campana y me dirigí hacia el salón pero observe que Hinata ya estaba ahí siempre era la primera en llegar en ese momento vio que en su asiento la tarjeta que le había puesto era color Morada escrita con letras rojas, vi como tomo la tarjeta y leyó lo que decía:**

_**Hola no me conoces pero yo a ti si solo te pido un feliz día de San Valentin no se me ocurre que mas escribirte pero lo que te puedo decir es que para mi tu nombre significa esto**_

_**H**__**ermosa**_

_**I**__**nteligente**_

_**N**__**iña dulce, niña**_

_**A**__**dorable, niña**_

_**T**__**ierna, niña**_

_**A**__**mable.**_

_**Espero que te haya gustado lo que pienso de tu nombre ten un feliz dia de San Valentín.**_

_**Tu Admirador Secreto**_

_**Post: hoy luces muy linda.**_

**Observe todo como Hinata ****leía la tarjeta no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¿espera a-acaso se sonrojo? No se porque pero me sentí feliz al ver eso.**

**Al parecer ella no sabía quién era su**** admirador secreto, en ese momento los demás alumnos comenzaron a llegar y observe como Hinata guardo rápidamente la tarjeta supongo que tal vez sus amigos empezarían a interrogarla si la vieran.**

**-Vaya siempre es muy problemático este día-dijo un muchacho de cabello negro sujetado a una coleta mientras se sentaba en su lugar.**

**-Yomi…yomi para ti siempre es…yomi…yomi…muy problemático este día…yomi….Shikamaru-dijo un muchacho gordo mientras comía una bolsa de papas.**

**Observe todo lo que hacia ****Hinata, ella se le quedaba viendo a Shikamaru y a Chouji al parecer los analizaba muy bien tal vez pensaba que uno de ellos era su admirador secreto jeje.**

**-Ah no pude alcanzar a Sakura-chan, maldito Sasuke yo le ganare a ese Idiota-dijo Naruto.**

**Vi como ****Hinata se sonrojo al ver a Naruto tal vez esta pensando que el es su admirador secreto no pude sentirme algo celoso la seguí viendo pero su sonrojo se desvaneció tal ves se dio cuenta que Naruto no es su admirador. Al parecer Hinata no tenia idea de quien podría ser su admirador secreto, pero vi como su rostro se formo una cara triste tal vez pensó que solo era una broma, es normal por lo regular en este día muchos hacen esta clase de cosas.**

**Al terminar las clases cada quien fue a su casa, yo caminaba tal ves Hinata pensó que si era broma, pero que debo hacer para que ella no piense eso, eso es mañana le daré otra tarjeta.**

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

**Ya estaba en la escuela me encontraba en un pasillo esperando a que Hinata llegara para que así podía leer la tarjeta, si entraba otra persona quitaría la tarjeta antes de que la viera pero como siempre ****Hinata llego temprano camino hasta llegar al salón, cuando observo que en su asiento se encontraba otra tarjeta que le hice, vi como ella tomo la tarjeta y leyó lo que decía:**

_**Buenos días, se que ya no es día de San Valentín, pero aun así me gustaría seguir mandándote estas tarjetas, te las seguiré enviando **__**porque estoy**_

_**E**__**stoy enamorado, de una**_

_**N**__**iña que me robó el corazón,**_

_**A**__** lo mejor no sepas quien soy,**_

_**M**__**uero por ti cada vez que te veo,**_

_**O**__**jala un día me atreva a decirte lo que siento,**_

_**R**__**astreare tú, **_

_**A**__**mor, no importa**_

_**D**__**onde y cuando estés, nunca me**_

_**O**__**lvidare cuando te vi por primera vez**_

_**De ti, te seguiré enviando mas tarjetas y cada una vendrán palabras que expresan lo que siento por ti, Luces muy bien con esa chaquea Celeste te hace lucir tan linda aunque no es necesario que te la pongas porque siempre luces muy linda.**_

_**Tu Admirador Secreto**_

**Sabía que es lo que usaría este día ya que observe como salió de su casa y así tuve tiempo de escribirla la seguí observando y**** al igual que la primera tarjeta no pudo evitar sonrojarse al parecer ya tenia una idea su admirador secreto estudia en la misma escuela que ella.**

**Todos empezaron a llegar al salón, seguidos por el profesor Kakashi**** incluyéndome , pasaron unos minutos y el profesor Kakashi explicaba un tema de Biología, que casi nadie ponía atención, Naruto escuchaba su Mp3, Shikamaru dormía cómodamente, Chouji comía unas papas , Sakura e Ino se aventaban bolas de papel, mientras que Hinata veía por la ventana y yo la veía a ella como un zombi enamorado.**

**RINGGGGGGG!**

**-Muy bien chicos ya pueden salir al receso-dijo el profesor saliendo del salón**

**-Rápido Shikamaru o se acabaran las papas-dijo Chouji arrastrando a Shikamaru.**

**-¡Sakura-chan!-dijo Naruto**

**-¿Qué quieres Naruto?-contesto la pelirrosa**

**-Jeje jeje Sakura-chan porque no nos sentamos juntos en el almuer…-**

**-Aaahhh! Allá va Sasuke-kun-gritaba Sakura con los ojos en forma de corazón al estilo anime-Espérame Sasuke-kun!-dijo mientras corría tras de él.**

**-Sakura-chan espera-dijo Naruto mientras perseguía a Sakura**

**Hinata salio después de que todos, mientras se dirigía a otro salón a esperar a su mejor amiga y yo me fui a sentar con Naruto. Observe como Hinata y su amiga caminaron hasta llegar a la cafetería. Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, después de servirse cada una su comida, se fueron a una mesa algo alejada de los demás. Me fui a otro lugar para escribirle a Hinata otra tarjeta después de escribirla me volví a sentar con Naruto y observe que aun seguían ahí, en ese momento se acerco un chico de cabello largo color café con los ojos iguales a los de Hinata tal vez sean primos o hermanos.**

**Hinata se levanto del lugar para que ese chico se sentara junto a su novia, vi como Hinata caminaba por el pasillo para llegar a su salón llegue mucho mas antes que ella y coloque la tarjeta para irme antes de que me viera, ahí Hinata encontró la tarjeta en su asiento ella lo tomó y leyó lo que decía.**

_**Hola de Nuevo, veo que tu y tu amiga se alejaron un poco de los demás, me hubiera gustado saber de que estaban hablando, también me fije como dejaste a tu amiga sola para que estuviera con su novio, eso fue muy dulce de tu parte.**_

_**C**__**upido **__**F**__**lechado estoy con **_

_**U**__**n ángel de amor te **__**L**__**ocura**_

_**P**__**ido por favor que **__**E**__**n el fondo de mi**_

_**I**__**lusiones a mi corazón **__**C**__**orazón**_

_**D**__**ando las fuerzas para **__**H**__**aciendo**_

_**O**__**frecerle mi amor a la Niña que me robo el corazón **__**A**__**nhelos sobre una**_

_**Z**__**ona de **_

_**O**__**asis**_

_**Se que la segunda palabra casi no rimo pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, espero que aun así te haya gustado, bueno no te podré ver hasta mañana, así que nos vemos, mi dulce Ángel, Adiós.**_

_**Tu Admirador Secreto**_

**Vi como ella ****no pudo evitar sonreír tan tiernamente se veía realmente hermosa con esa sonrisa, tal vez ya esta pensando que mis tarjetas no eran una broma, sino algo verdad.**

**Después de clases todos empezaron a irse y yo como siempre seguí a mi amada Hinata un poco alejado para que no se diera cuenta ella comenzó a caminar para ir a su casa ya que su primo o hermano acompañaría a su amiga a su casa, Hinata caminaba cuando vi que unos tipos se empezaron a acercar a ella, vi Hinata comenzó a adelantar el paso y yo ise lo mismo para ver que esos tipos no la tocaran.**

**-Espera Linda-dijo uno de ellos a lo que Hinata comenzó a corre.**

**-¡Oye no huyas!-dijo el segundo sujeto, pero uno de ellos tomo un atajo para poder rodear a Hinata.**

**-Vaya que tenemos aquí-dijo el Sujeto acorralando a Hinata.**

**-O-onegai d-déjenme ir-dijo Hinata con miedo.**

**-¿Qué es esto?-dijo el sujeto quitándole el cuaderno que tenia Hinata en sus brazos.**

**-No o-onegai devuélvemelo-**

**-No, me quedare con el, espero que no te importe-**

**-Si me importa-dijo Hinata tratando de quitárselo.**

**-Quítate Niña –dijo el 2sujeto aventando a Hinata, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo, me resistí un poco, ya que si aparecía tal vez ella se daría cuenta que soy su admirador.**

**-Vaya no dibujas mal-dijo el sujeto hojeando el cuaderno-Que pasara si hago esto-dijo mientras arrancaba un dibujo y lo destrozaba enfrente de Hinata, me resistía apretaba los puños con gran fuerza.**

**-No, no o-onegai-dijo Hinata derramando unas lagrimas.**

**-Bah, vámonos de aquí-**

**-Si ya me aburrí de estar aquí-dijo el sujeto mientras se iba con su compañero-¡Gracias por el cuaderno! Jajaja-**

**Hinata se levanto para ir a su casa, vi que ya casi llegaba a su casa, en otras palabras ya estaba a salvo, me regrese para buscar a esos idiotas y al fin los encontré me acerque a ellos.**

**mm…¿****quién eres tú?- no le respondí solo los veía con gran furia-**

**Oye contesta niño ¿qué estas sordo?-**

…**-**

**Vaya no sabe hablar el tonto oye que te parece si le damos una lección-**

**Me parece muy buena idea-**

**Uno de ellos se acerco para darme el primer golpe, pero fui lo bastante rápido para darle un golpe en el estomago- Ahora sigues tu- le dije con gran frialdad que el tipo se alejo por un momento.**

**A-Así pues inténtalo si puedes- se acerco, pero me acerque más rápido y le di un golpe en su asqueroso rostro, saliéndole sangre de la nariz y boca, busque en su chaqueta y encontré el cuaderno de mi Ángel.**

**¡Toma esto niño!- el sujeto estaba detrás de mi, que casi me clava una daga pero fui lo bastante rápido para darle una patada en la quijada, los observe a los dos- Si vuelvo a verlos por aquí los matare- los dos me miraron con horror y me fui de ahí.**

**Llegue a mi casa, después de cenar vi el cuaderno de mi Hinata en verdad era toda una artista dibujaba de lo más hermoso y observe que faltaba uno de sus dibujos fue el que el maldito arranco y lo destrozo enfrente de ella, no podía arreglar eso pero…empecé a hacer un dibujo para ella, no era tan buen artista como ella pero espero que esto pueda ayudar, deje el cuaderno a un lado, mañana se lo devolvería.**


End file.
